dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
List of Film Antagonists
This is a list of antagonists in ''Dragon Ball'' films, including Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT movies and TV specials, and in order of appearance. ''Dragon Ball'' King Gurumes King Gurumes is the main villain of Movie 1, Curse of the Blood Rubies. At the climax of the film, Shenron is summoned whilst the seven Dragon Balls are gathered inside Gurumes stomach; the ray of light emitted by the Balls during the summoning process explodes through his mouth, destroying the upper floors of his castle. It is also shown that Shenron's actions have re-granted Gurumes his human form, and ultimately his appetite is cured when Penny hands him a common apple, its simplicity shocking the king. His henchmen are: *Bongo, who is crushed by King Gurumes. *Raven, who is a pretty girl. Lucifer Lucifer is the main villain of Movie 2, Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle. Bulma screamed out to Goku what it was about to do, and he blasted the cannon with a Kamehameha. This did not destroy the cannon, but knocked it off its foundation and pointed straight at Lucifer. The cannon fired right as he looked down the barrel, and the massive energy wave killed him. His henchmen are: *Igor, who is defeated by Yamcha. *Ghastel, who is killed by a swamp monster. Minister Shen Master Shen is the main antagonist in the movie Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure. He is part of a plan with his apprentice Tien Shinhan and General Tao to take over the kingdom of Mifan, ruled by Emperor Chiaotzu. Near the end of the movie, as Tien refuses Shen's order to kill Chiaotzu, Shen says he will kill Chiaotzu himself but he is sent flying off Mifan Castle by Tien's Tri-Beam. His henchmen are the Mifan Army, with notably: *General Tao, who is defeated by Goku, Arale Norimaki, and the Gatchans,. *Lieutenant Blue, who is executed by General Tao. *Major Metallitron, whose head is removed by Goku's Kamehameha several times in the film. Red Ribbon Army Commander Red is the main antagonist in Dragon Ball: The Path to Power until the final battle of the film where he is killed by his right-hand man Staff Officer Black, who takes over as main antagonist, utilising his Battle Jacket to fight Goku. Other members of the Red Ribbon Army appearing in the film inlcude: *Colonel Violet *General Blue *General White *Major Metallitron ''Dragon Ball Z'' Garlic Jr. Garlic Jr. is the main villain of Movie 1, Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone. He wishes for immortality with the Dragon Balls, and attempts to kill Kami as revenge for his father's death, but is knocked into the Dead Zone by Gohan. He returns in the anime, in his own filler saga, only to be sealed away in the Dead Zone again by Gohan, this time for good. His henchmen are: *The Three Lords **Ginger, who is killed by Goku in the movie **Nicky, who is killed by Goku in the movie **Sansho, who is killed by Piccolo in the movie *Spice Boys **Spice, who is killed by Gohan in the anime **Vinegar, who is killed by Gohan in the anime **Mustard, who is killed by Gohan in the anime **Salt, who is killed by Gohan in the anime Dr. Wheelo Dr. Wheelo is the main antagonist of Movie 2, Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest. Wheelo nearly died from an avalanche 50 years prior, but his brain was transferred into a giant android by Dr. Kochin, his assistant. He attempted to take Goku's body, but was killed by the Spirit Bomb. His henchmen are: *Bio-Warriors **Kishime, who is killed by Goku **Misokatsun, who is killed by Goku **Ebifurya, who is killed by Goku *Dr. Kochin, who is killed by Dr. Wheelo *Bio-Men, who resemble Saibamen Turles Turles is the main antagonist of Movie 3, Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might and its episode version "The Tree of Might". He is a low-class Saiyan warrior who has a very similar appearance to Goku. He attempts to drain Earth of all it's energy with the Tree of Might, but is killed by Goku using a Spirit Bomb. His henchmen are: *Turles Crusher Corps. **Amond, who is killed by Goku **Cacao, who is killed by Goku **Daiz, who is killed by Goku **Rasin, who is killed by Goku **Lakasei, who is killed by Goku Frieza Frieza is a major Dragon Ball villain who appears in the manga, anime, and movies. Frieza appears in several movies and specials, he is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku and Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, and a major antagonist in Dragon Ball Z: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. He also makes brief appearances in Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, and also appears as the villain in the crossover Kyutai Panic Adventure!. In the movies, Frieza's henchmen are: *Frieza's Elite **Zarbon, his right-hand man, who suggests to Frieza the annihilation of the Saiyan race in order to avoid future repercussions. **Dodoria, his right-hand man, who Frieza sends to kill Bardock and his squad. **Frieza Soldiers, two minions who are killed by Bardock. **Abo and Kado, the main antagonists in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!. *Planet Trade Organization Soldiers, Frieza's army who appear when he destroys Planet Vegeta, and when he escapes Hell. They are killed by Bardock and Frieza himself in Bardock - The Father of Goku. **Frieza Army: 1,000 soldiers who Frieza brings to fight the Z Fighters after his revival. *The Inhabitants of Hell, who are all killed by Gohan. *Sorbet, who goes to Earth to revive Frieza. *Tagoma, who goes to Earth to revive Frieza. He is killed by Frieza. *Shisami, who goes to Earth as one of the 1,000 soldiers. *Pilaf Gang, who are forced by Sorbet and Tagoma to help them use the Dragon Balls to revive Frieza. Lord Slug Lord Slug is the main villain of Movie 4, Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. He is a bloodthirsty Super Namekian who attempts to terra freeze Earth. He also uses the Dragon Balls to wish for eternal youth, much like King Piccolo. He transforms into a giant to better fight Goku, but is weakened by the sound of Gohan whistling, and is eventually killed by Goku's Spirit Bomb. His henchmen are: *Lord Slug's clan **Angila, who is killed by Goku **Wings, who is killed by Piccolo **Medamatcha, who is killed by Goku **Commander Zeeun, who is killed by Slug **Gyoshu, who is killed by Slug **Kakuja, who is killed either by Slug or Goku (the ship he is in is destroyed during their battle) **Several unnamed soldiers, most of them are killed by Gohan and Piccolo the remainder of them are killed when Slug blasts them for running from Goku Cooler Cooler is the main villain of Movies 5 and 6, Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge and The Return of Cooler. He is Frieza's older brother who wants revenge on Goku for killing his brother. He is initially in his fourth form but transforms into a fifth form, something Frieza could not do. He is then defeated by Super Saiyan Goku, who blasts him into the Sun with a Super Kamehameha. He is later revived by the Big Gete Star, where he invades New Namek. His henchmen are: *Cooler's Armored Squadron **Salza, who is killed by Piccolo **Neiz, who is killed by Piccolo **Dore, who is killed by Piccolo *Big Gete Star's creations **Cyclopian Guards **Guide Robo Meta-Cooler Meta-Cooler is a metallic manifestation of Cooler in Movie 6, The Return of Cooler. He fights Goku and Vegeta on New Namek, but is destroyed. It is then revealed that these metal forms are just clones, part of an army of thousands. The real Cooler has been in the core of the star, controlling the process. Cooler finally meets his end at the hands of Goku and Vegeta. Cooler died when Vegeta cut his wired arm, and Goku got free of Cooler's wire trap and threw an energy sphere at Cooler, destroying him. Android 13 Android 13 is the main antagonist of Movie 7, Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! He is an android created by Dr. Gero's computer to kill Goku. After Android 14 and Android 15 are killed, 13 absorbs their remains and transforms. He is eventually killed by Goku, who absorbs the power of his Spirit Bomb. The androids he fights alongside are: *Android 14, who is killed by Future Trunks *Android 15, who is killed by Vegeta Broly The most popular of the original thirteen movie villains and also most appearing, antagonist of Movies 8 and 10, Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan and Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. He is a Legendary Super Saiyan who hates Goku, but is defeated by him on the New Planet Vegeta. He escapes and crash-lands on Earth. He awakens seven years later after hearing Goten's cries (which remind him of Goku's as a baby). He then battles Goten and Trunks, who are luckily saved by Gohan. Super Saiyan 2 Gohan battles Broly, and nearly kills him by having him engulfed in lava. However, Broly survives and pummels Gohan. Soon after, Gohan and Goten launch Kamehameha waves at Broly, and Goku's spirit arrives to join in the beam struggle. They eventually overcome Broly, and he is obliterated, but is cloned in Movie 11. Dr. Raichi Dr. Raichi is the main antagonist of the OVA Dragon Ball Z: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans and its remake. His henchmen are: *Hatchiyack - Later revealed as the film's true antagonist as Dr. Raichi was a Ghost Warrior created by the Tuffle Super Computer. *God Guardon *The Ghost Warriors Bojack Bojack is the main villain of Movie 9, Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. He is an evil intergalactic alien who loves to destroy worlds. He tries to take over Earth, and transforms into a more powerful form, but is killed by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan in a similar manner to Cell. His henchmen are: *Galaxy Soldiers **Bido, who is killed by Gohan **Bujin, who is killed by Gohan **Zangya, who is killed by Bojack **Kogu, who is killed by Trunks Bio-Broly Bio-Broly is the main antagonist of Movie 11, Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly. He is a clone of the original Broly, made by Lord Jaguar and Maloja. He fights Goten, Trunks, and Android 18, but Trunks tricks him into being consumed by culture fluid, where the water turns him to stone and he is killed when Trunks and Goten hit him with Kamehameha waves. Janemba Janemba is the antagonist of Movie 12, Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. He is formed when a tank containing evil souls explodes, transforming a teenage ogre into the fat, yellow demon named Janemba (though in this form he is referred to as Janempa). Goku fights Janemba and resorts to transforming into Super Saiyan 3, and uses a powerful energy attack to defeat the demon. However, this causes Janemba to transform into smaller, more muscular humanoid creature. This form of Janemba is much stronger and more powerful, being able defeat Super Saiyan 3 Goku with relative ease. Vegeta arrives but falls even quicker. The two then fuse into Gogeta, and use a powerful energy ball (Stardust Breaker) to obliterate Janemba, causing him to revert back to a teenage ogre. His henchmen are: *They are not really henchmen, but the giant fat Janemba (Janempa) creates much smaller versions of himself called Mini-Janembas, that attack Goku. However, they are all quickly killed by Goku in his base form. Hirudegarn Hirudegarn is the antagonist of Movie 13, Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. Hirudegarn is a gigantic monster who was chopped in half by a wizard and sealed inside Tapion and Minotia, who were then sealed away in music boxes and sent to the far ends of the universe. Hoi, an evil alien, recovers the boxes. He first finds Minotia, and somehow manages to set him free. The half that was released then kills the young boy, and Hoy travels to earth with Tapion's music box. With the help of the Z Fighters and the Dragon Balls, Tapion is set free, releasing the other half of the monster. The two halves eventually become one, and the Z Fighters attempt to destroy it. Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks defeats the first form, but the monster merely evolves into an even more deadly, bug-like beast. Super Saiyan 3 Goku eventually defeats it using the Dragon Fist attack. Aka Aka is the result of a fusion between Abo and Kado. He is the antagonist of Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!. Chilled Chilled is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock. He is eventually defeated when Bardock transforms into a Super Saiyan, and tells his subordinates to warn his family of the Super Saiyans. His henchmen are: *Toobi, the smaller of the two soldiers sent to invade Planet Plant, killed by Bardock *Cabira, the larger of the two soldiers sent to invade Planet Plant, killed by Bardock *Many unnamed soldiers, many of whom come with Chilled in his invasion of Planet Plant, killed by Bardock Beerus The God of Destruction Beerus is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. He is incredibly powerful, being able to stop a charge from Super Saiyan 3 Goku with just his finger and dominate the Z Fighters with relative ease. He is the only film antagonist to actually soundly defeated Goku (who lost via forfeit) & the Z-Fighters (as well as one of the few film antagonists not be killed during the climax of the film) due being impressed by Goku's fighting ability and developing a fondness for Earth he decides to spare the Earth. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ he and his attendant Whis return as allies of the Z-Fighters. His allies include: *Whis, a powerful character who is Beerus' attendant and martial arts master. Akami Akami is the main antagonist of the crossover special Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special. It is a massive energy draining sea creature which is eventually defeated by the combined might of the three protagonists Goku, Luffy, and Toriko. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Lord Yao Lord Yao is the main antagonist of the one special of Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy. He is a demon boar, and the leader of a small demon clan on Mount Paozu. His henchmen include: *Mamba, a demon witch *Susha, a demon frog *Torga, a demon hen Other Paragus Paragus is Broly's father who appeared in Movie 8, Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. He attempted to kill Vegeta (as revenge for King Vegeta trying to kill both him and Broly) and take over the Earth, but was killed when Broly crushed him inside his space pod. His henchmen include: *Moah, who is killed by Paragus *Krang, a scientist who is killed by a stray energy blast from Broly, which destroys the palace *Angol, the commander of Paragus' soldiers *Several unnamed soldiers - including a group similar to Dodoria's Elite and several Litts - killed by a stray energy blast from Broly while trying to kill Goku and the others Hachiyack Hatchiyack is Dr. Raichi's Super Computer and the true antagonist of Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans and its remake, as it is responsible for the appearance of Dr. Raichi and the Ghost Warriors. After Dr. Raichi is defeat, Dr. Raichi's spite towards the Saiyans causes the super computer to exceed its limit and reconfigures itself in a powerful android body, whose power matches or perhaps even exceeds Broly's according to Goku. Hatchiyack is defeated by the Z-Fighters combining their signature techniques, Goku's Super Kamehameha, Gohan's Super Masenko, Future Trunks' Burning Attack, Vegeta's Final Flash (but fired it in a Maximum Flasher-style), and Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon (Piccolo participates in the final struggle only in the 2010 remake). Dr. Gero's Super Computer Dr. Gero's Super Computer appears in the manga and anime during the Android Saga and in the film Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!. It is responsible for the completion and unleashing Android 13, Android 14, and Android 15 upon Goku and the Z-Fighters. Super Android 13's defeat causes the computer to overload and shut down for good. Maloja Maloja is an idiotic shaman who yells out incantations and suggested the inhabitants of Zalador's village to sacrifice a person to a monster each year, but when Goten and Trunks killed the monster, Maloja was thrown out. He later gathers some of Broly's blood and takes it to Lord Jaguar and had a clone of Broly created. He was killed when his room flooded with acidic culture fluid, which was released from a tank by a raging Bio-Broly. He appeared in Movies 10 and 11. Lord Jaguar Lord Jaguar is Mr. Satan's enemy who blackmails him into coming to his castle to fight his army of Bio-Warriors. His intent is to have Mr. Satan killed, but when Goten, Trunks, and 18 defeat the Bio Warriors, Jaguar unleashes Bio-Broly. His plan goes horribly wrong, as his lab is destroyed and he and his cousin are nearly killed, but are eventually rescued by Goten and Trunks, and apologize for all the bad things they did. He appeared in Movie 11. Inhabitants of Hell Frieza and an army of villains including the likes of Zarbon, Salza, Bojack, Medamatcha etc. have a brief appearance in Movie 12, where they escape from Hell, but Gohan easily killed Frieza with a punch to the gut, causing him to explode, and then tracked down and defeat the rest of the villains. The Dictator In Movie 12, when several villains return from the dead, Goten and Trunks fight a dictator who resembles Adolf Hitler. He is roughly the same size as Goten and Trunks. Presumably he is killed when Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks and do a Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. Hoi Hoi is an evil wizard who awakens both halves of Hirudegarn in Movie 13. He is eventually killed when Hirudegarn stomps on him. Gallery TaoIsAboutToKillPilafGang.jpg|General Tao CommanderRedPathToPower.png|Commander Red ParagusDVD.png|Paragus RaichiOnHatch(93OVA).png|Tuffle Scientist Dr. Raichi and Tuffle Super Computer Hatchiyack GrudgeAmplifierDevice1.png|Tuffle Super Computer Hatchiyack remake RaichiNotGhost.jpg|Tuffle Scientist Dr. Raichi before death Raichi2.png|Tuffle Scientist Dr. Raichi remake Hatchiyack.jpg|Tuffle Android Hatchiyack Screenshot 2014-02-13-14-05-28.png|Tuffle Android Hatchiyack remake SuperComputer(mov7).png|Dr. Gero's Super Computer Maloja2.PNG|Maloja Lordjaguar.JPG|Lord Jaguar Fusionreborn14.JPG|Frieza with many other villains TheDictator.png|The Dictator Hoy4.jpg|Hoi See also *List of factions *List of henchmen *List of villains Category:Lists * *